


Alice the True Mad Hatter

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Off screen Torture, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: After the loss of their mother and friends Castiel and Crowley, Dean and Sam take a step back from hunting to raise Jack. That is until nightmares from their past come back into their lives as one of Lilith's former host seeks them out to stop the other before more lives are lost to her twisted games.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Supernatural Eldritch Bang





	Alice the True Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN Eldritch big bang, my first time writing for this challenge.  
> I worked with the wonderful emmatheslayer who made such amazing art for this story. You can see it [ here](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/653930.html)

_"One, two, three, four,_

_Here I come looking for you."_

Hidden under her bed Elizabeth, age eight, did as her mother commanded and stayed out of sight of the woman who had been until this night her babysitter. Elizabeth will never forget the sound her mom made as the innocent and happy woman who had been bringing Elizabeth sweets and had tea parties suddenly and without warning stabbed her dad in the stomach with a knife that had just been used to cut open a cupcake before pressing the bloody knife against Elizabeth's mom throat. 

_"Five, six, seven,_

_Hide all you want, you can't escape me."_

Elizabeth shivered at the mocking lullaby. 

_"Eight, nine, ten_

_Ashes ashes I found you."_

A scream escaped Elizabeth as a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her from out beneath her bed, she tried to drag her finger nails into the floorboard but it didn't work. 

_"Time to come and play."_

"NO!" The scream tore itself from her throat as she shot up in bed, a shaky hands covering her mouth as a sob escaped her lips. She felt so powerless, she knew that those weren't dreams haunting her but visions of what was happening. 

She could feel the glee across the bond the two of them shared and she wished desperately that there was something she could do but she couldn't. Every time that she thought she was closing in on the other one it was already too late she was gone leaving a trail of tortured bodies in her wake and families mourning what they lost and children forever scar at the actions they had been forced to witness. 

Dark hair hung done around her face like a curtain blocking out the world. She knew what she had to do, pushing back the covers of her hotel bed she silently padded towards the table where binder rested, opening it up she looked down at faces she knew only from her memories of the time that her body wasn't her own.

Her life had forever changed the day Lilith took command of her body and used her as a weapon to kill so many innocent lives. Once she was free she had done her best to move on and pass what she had done but it didn't work. Rumors followed her all around town that she was the one who had killed her family. Whispers of her with white eyes and unnatural powers, a child of a demon filled the churches and she was watched by all waiting to see when she would show the monster they all claimed she was. Parents pulled their children away from her and she had no friends. Once she was old enough she ran away and never looked back. 

Everything was fine, she had made a new life for herself without her past haunting her and hanging over her head. She should have known it was too good to last. One year ago the dreams started. Nightmares of helpless young girls screaming as they were forced to watch as their families were slowly and painfully killed. She woke up screaming and rushing to the bathroom. At first, she had believed that it was just her nightmares returning of what she had done. 

Until the next morning she found a story featuring the young girl from her nightmares as the only survivor of her family massacre.

Then a month later another nightmare only a different family, then a month later and so on. 

And each time she saw it, she watched unable to help as good families, families that truly loved one another were tortured for someone's sick amusement. She didn't understand why or how she was seeing all of this. 

Until one night everything changed. 

_The white dress and long blond hair she could have looked like an angel, that is if the dress wasn't soaked in blood and if the knife in her hand wasn't dropping drips of blood onto the floor and most of all if the smile of pure glee and madness that shone in her eyes, she looked like a demon that had just crawled out of hell._

_"So you are the other one. I expected more." There was no missing the disappointment in her voice._

_Tensing instantly she demanded, "Who are you? And what the hell are you talking about?"_

_Madness shone in her eyes as she circled the other woman, "Oh Nikki there is no need to pretend, not when we are connected. We were both her chosen ones but I was the favourite. I was the one she had the most fun in."_

_Nikki felt like she was going to be sick and found herself taking a step backwards even though there was no escape unless she woke up, "You are the other host of Lilith. The one who Lilith used to kill her family."_

_A giggle escaped the blond's lips as she clapped her hands in glee, "You do remember me. Oh, Lilith and I had such fun together."_

_"You're sick. Lilith was a monster and you are one as well." Nikki spat out, she hated Lilith with all her heart, that monster had destroyed her life._

_A pout replaced the smile, "Aww don't be like that Nikki. You can't tell me that you don't miss the power she gave us, the rush we got as we crushed human hearts with a squeeze of our hands. We were Queens!" She tossed out her arms. "And those damn Winchester's took everything from us!" She roared in pure rage._

_"The Winchester's saved us all and I celebrated Lilith's death. She deserves to burn, a quick death was too merciful for her." Choking up Nikki forced herself to continue, "For all the pain she caused. For everything, she did in my body. She destroyed my family and then had me kill good people. I hope she is rotting wherever she is."_

_Rage filled those dark eyes, "You don't understand. She was not the monster, humans are. Humans who hate, bully, judge, kill their fellow humans because of the smallest things from the colour of their skin to who they chose to love. Humans are a plague that needs to be reminded of where they stand in this world."_

_"And you think that killing innocent people? Forcing young girls to live through the trauma that we did?" Nikki knew that humans weren't perfect but this was just wrong._

_"I'm showing them how to survive and if their families have to die then so be it." She tossed back._

_It hit Nikki all at once, "This is some kind of sick game to you, isn't it?"_

_A peal of chilling laughter filled the air as the blond woman tossed her head back and laughed. Once she was done she looked Nikki in the eyes, "Oh I had you going, didn't I? You're right I do this because it is fun and I don't plan on stopping." She moved forward closing the distance between the two of them until there was barely an inch of space between them, "And the best part of this all? Is you will see everything I do and be helpless to stop me. I hope you enjoy the show."_

Pulled out of her memories she looked at the album she had created all to follow and keep up to date on two men, the two who had saved the world time and time again only for no one to know. Sam and Dean Winchester. "I need to find the Winchester's." She knew that they were her only hope, she just didn't think that they would be too happy to see her. 

* * *

_Lebanon, Kansas_

Humming Back in Black under his breath Dean moved about the kitchen with grace as he partake in one of his favourite actives, well the ones that didn't include sex and Sam, and working on the Impala and hunting, he found happiness in cooking. He never thought that he could be so domestic. Oh, he had tried with Lisa and Ben but it wasn't the same. As much as he cared for them they weren't Sam and he could never have been truly happy with Sam stuck in the cage with Lucifer. The only reason he hadn't joined Sam was because he had promised him that he would keep living, a promise he had planned on keeping until he could find a way to join Sam in the cage. 

But now things were different, while the Impala would always be home the bunker was nice and he and Sam could settle down instead of living from hotel to hotel. Then there was Jack, while everyone told him he was amazing with children the moment he realized that he was in love with Sam having a child of his own was a dream he let die. Even if they weren't brothers being hunters and wanted by the FBI a few times would have made adoption impossible. Then along came Jack and everything changed. 

Crowley and Castiel were dead at the hands of a freed Lucifer and their mother was trapped in another universe with him forever out of their reach. Sam had bonded with Jack the moment he saw him and much like a baby duck, Jack had imprinted on Sam. 

Dean will admit that it took him a while to warm up to Jack.

_It took Dean seconds from staring at the spot where the portal had closed with his mother trapped on the other side to realize that Sam was in the house, the house that had the child of Lucifer in it._

_Lucifer, the monster that his Sammy still had nightmares about who every time they think he is finally free from his tormentor something happened to bring him back._

_"Sammy!" Fear for his Sam overruled everything even the loss of his friends and mother again. Sam was the most important person in his life and even if there was a chance to save them he would always save Sam first._

_Bursting into the house with his gun drawn Dean slowly made his way around the house a sound upstairs had him climbing the stairs as quiet as he could._

_"Sammy! Answer me!" Dean shouted as he moved through the hallway making sure to check every room just in case Sam had been knocked out._

_"Dean! In here!"_

_A sigh of pure relief escaped Dean as he heard Sam's voice and he followed it into a room where he found Sam wrapping a blanket around a teenage boy. "Sam, is there something you need to tell me?"_

_"Dean, met Jack, Kelly's son." Sam refused to acknowledge who the boy's father was._

_What Dean had been expecting had not been that._

_It had taken all of Sam's pleading, puppy dog eyes and the promise of using the handcuffs for Dean to even hear Sam out._

_"I'm sorry you want to take Lucifer's son with us back to the bunker? Our home!" Dean asked just to make sure he was hearing right because there was no way that Sam would be considering this._

_"Dean, I know you aren't happy about this but he really has no one else. And he is the son of the devil, the fallen angel and one of the most powerful, tied with Michael. We have no idea what kind of power he has. He needs someone to look after him and help him learn to control his powers and I have been there where he was. I might not have fallen so far down the hole if I had someone to help me, guide me and teach me." Sam explained softly._

_Dean knew he was beaten, "Fine we will take the kid with us. But you owe me Sammy and I plan on collecting."_

_A sexy smirk appeared on Sam's face, "Don't worry I will pay you back in full."_

Seated at the table Sam could only shake his head, a fond smile on his face as he watched Dean cook. He loved it when his brother looked so happy and content. 

Seated across from him Jack smiled with happiness as he watched the two men he called fathers go about their morning ritual, well at least the ritual in the kitchen, he didn't want to know what their ritual was in their bedroom. 

"Sam what have I told you about having your computer at the kitchen table?" Dean admonished as he carried over two plates full of breakfast, placing one in front of Jack and the healthier one in front of Sam. Since they became fathers they have slowly stepped back from the hunting life, instead they filled Bobby's role offering aid to hunters who need it and doing research with the Men of Letters library at their disposal it made a huge difference. Still, that didn't mean that they couldn't take the occasional hunt. 

"I know. I know. No hunting work at the table but I think I have found something. I just wanted to make sure I had everything so I can do some real research after breakfast." Sam explained he wasn't ready to share his findings with Dean or Jack just yet. 

* * *

Humming under her breath the blond woman moved about the kitchen with ease as she prepared a pot of tea to go with the sandwiches she had made. Placing them all on the serving tray she turned to face her guest. "I hope you are hungry." A pleasant smile on her face not even caring about the blood on her dress. "I made you something to eat." 

Eight-year-old Elizabeth hugged her stuffy teddy bear to her chest she had quickly learned not to refuse anything the woman offered her or her family would suffer. "Thank you, I would like something to eat very much." She whispered. 

"Wonderful. I am so happy to see that you are learning to behave Elizabeth, I would hate to have to punish your mother if you disobeyed me again." 

Elizabeth shuddered as she recalled her mother screams and pleads for the monster before her to stop. "I promise I will behave." 

The tray was put on the table and soon the food and tea were dished out. "You know I have always been a fan of Alice in Wonderland, at first I loved Alice, mainly because we shared the same name," Alice started the conversation as she went back for the deserts. "But as I grew older I realized that the best character was the Queen of Hearts. She ruled with an iron fist and made sure that everyone knew what would happen if they dared to disobey her. I will never understand why Alice couldn't see that and went against her. The Queen should have taken her head from the very start." 

Elizabeth had loved Alice in Wonderland, she dreamed of someday visiting such an interesting place but at that moment those dreams died a fiery death. 

Amusement shone in Alice's eyes, "After this how about we play Alice in Wonderland? I can be the Queen of Hearts and you can be Alice only the one who will be judged will be your parents so you better be good little Elizabeth or it will be off with their heads." Alice sang sweetly, "Now be a good girl and eat." 

Tears in her eyes Elizabeth forced herself to pick up the sandwich if only to save her parents.

* * *

Sam stared at the emails that had been sent to him by Max Barnes, he and his sister ended up being great friends who helped them when they needed it and Sam and Dean were quick to offer their help in return. He wanted to share them with Dean and normally he would but he couldn't not just yet not because he didn't trust his partner but because he didn't want to bring back horrors to Dean that still haunted him. 

_Sam,_

_These aren't from me but someone who reached out to Alicia and myself. They wished to talk to you and Dean in person they have important information to share with you two. They said it was for you and Dean alone. They sound desperate and from what they told us it sounds like a pretty bad case and something we need to look into. If you need help Alicia and I will be there in a heartbeat._

_Max_

Sam read the reports that had been attached to the email and he felt sick to his stomach. He always hated cases that involved children. The killings were a month apart, it was clear that each and every one of the victims had been tortured there was no real pattern but one while the families were same-sex couples or male and female and different races, so it wasn't a hate crime there was only one thing they had in common and Sam had triple checked before he accepted it as the truth. 

Each family had a little girl that matches one of the child hosts of Lilith either they were dark-haired or blond there was no doubt to Sam that they looked alike. Whoever was behind this was targeting children who could pass as Lilith hosts. 

Closing his eyes before opening them again after taking a deep breath Sam pulled up a file that he had kept hidden and it was it just as he feared each crime scene matched that of the ones at the slaughter of Lilith's former hosts' homes. 

There was no way that Lilith could still be alive or at least that is what Sam believed but Castiel and Lucifer had both returned it seemed that death couldn't hold them. He wished that Death was still around he might have helped them, well he would faster than Billie would, she made it clear she didn't like them and couldn't wait to reap them so Sam had little doubts that she would be willing to help them in any shape or form. 

"I need to talk to Dean," Sam admitted in a soft voice. 

"Talk to me about what baby boy?" 

Sam didn't jump he and Dean had been around each other all of their lives they could tell when the other was nearby. 

Taking a seat next to Sam Dean glanced at the laptop that was full of reports. "I take it has to do with whatever had your attention at the breakfast?" 

Sam knew there was no point in hiding it from Dean, "Max sent me something. Someone got in contact with him and gave it to him with orders that it needed to be forwarded to us. It's bad Dean. It is a series of murders that look very familiar." Sam trailed off. 

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Dean could tell when Sam was tried to tell him the bad news. 

"No. They are similar to those that Lilith committed when she was in her children's hosts. Slaughtering those little girls' families by their hands. And the families, while different all have one thing in common the only one to survive, is either a blond girl or a dark hair girl." Sam pulled up the crime scene photos. 

A sharp breath escaped Dean, he remembered the blond little girl who taunted him when he was under the fear curse. A comforting hand on his pulled him out of his memories. Sam's worried sunflower eyes stared into his. 

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked softly.

"I'm fine Sammy. Tell me about this case." Dean knew that Lilith was dead but whoever was committing these crimes just might be a fellow demon who was getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this. 

It took almost an hour to go through everything. 

"Damn this is one sick son of a bitch." Dean growled out, he was itching to go get his gun and hunt down whoever was behind this. 

It was clear whoever was doing this took time torturing their victims for weeks until they stabbed them and left them to bleed out slowly with their daughter forced to watch unable to do anything. 

All the survivors could say was the "Queen of Hearts said off with their heads." 

"Do you think that Max could get in contact with the person who sent this to him and Alicia? We need to find out all they know and just how they knew all of this." They needed info and whoever brought this to their attention was the key. 

"I think so from the way Max sounded in his email this person wants to meet us. I'll get in contact with him and see if he can arrange a meeting between us." Sam pulled his laptop towards him and found Max's original email and began typing his response to him. 

There was a time that Dean might have been jealous that Sam was talking to Max after all the other man hadn't hidden his interest in Sam. _'Not that I can blame him my Sammy is a work of art, he could put the Greek Gods to shame and he is all mine.'_ Dean thought smugly. But Max and Alicia turned out to be good friends and it certainly helped that Alicia informed them that Max was dating a fellow hunter. 

So focused on writing his message Sam didn't pay attention to Dean's hungry gaze, after all he got it several times a day, "There sent. Hopefully, we will hear back from Max soon." 

A sexy smirk appeared on Dean's face as he pulled Sam's chair closer to his own, "However shall we pass the time?" He drawled out. 

Returning the smirk and closing the distance between them until there was barely an inch of space between them Sam whispered against Dean's lips, "Well I know that you promised you would teach Jack how to handle a gun while I have research to do." Giving Dean a quick kiss Sam pulled away and climbed to his feet, turning only to toss a wink at his pouting lover. 

Shaking his head Dean could only watch him go.

* * *

It took Max a day to get back to them with the information on where to find the person who sent them the info Dean wasn't sure what to make of the fact that they were staying at a hotel in town. 

"Remember kid stay with me or Sam at all times. We don't know who this person is or if they can even be trusted." Dean went over the rules with Jack, they were the same rules he gave to Jack every time he went out with them to met a possible hunter. 

"I remember them Dean," Jack promised, he remembered everything Dean and Sam had taught him once he convinced them that he could be helpful on their hunts. 

A small smile tugged at Sam's face as he watched Dean enter into his overprotective father mode. He found it very sexy. 

The small family climbed into the Impala and a smile tugged at Dean's lips as his other baby purred for him. 

* * *

Arriving at the motel room number they had been giving Dean took point his gun tucked safely on him as he knocked on the door. 

They heard the door locks being unlocked and then the door opened a crack a young woman about Jack's age with eyes older than she appeared stared back at them, "Dean and Sam Winchester?" She asked. 

"That's us," Dean answered. 

Stepping back the girl opened the door and moved away allowing the trio to enter the first thing they noticed was the anti symbols all around the room as well as the salt lines and salt circle around the bed. 

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. 

"Our friend Max sent us what you gave him and we will admit that it is pretty gruesome stuff by why did you seek us out and not the police?" Dean asked. 

"Because the police couldn't help me and I know that they wouldn't believe me." 

Sam's heart went out to the young woman it was clear that this was taking a toll on her, "How do you know that?" 

Tears appeared in her eyes as she managed to choke out, "Because I am one of Lilith's former host and my hands are stained with the blood of those she killed including my own family as well as killing Victor Henriksen and all those in that police station. And the one committing these crimes is Lilith's other host." 

* * *

Bring the woman that they learned was called Nikki back to the bunker hadn't been an easy decision but as Sam had reminded Dean it was the only place that could really hold her if she was playing them. 

Nikki wasn't at all surprised that she was cuffed to the table with symbols carved into them to keep a demon trapped. 

"So Nikki can you explain to us just how you know all of this?" Sam asked in a comforting voice. 

Licking her suddenly dry lips Nikki let out a deep breath, "It started as dreams no nightmares really I saw families being tortured and slaughtered. I saw young girls go through what I did and be helpless in watching their parents and loved ones be someone's plaything. I didn't understand it at first but then I can to realize that somehow I and the other host share a connection and she took great joy in tormenting me with what she was doing. I was always too late to stop her by the time I would figure out where she was she had moved on leaving death in her wake. Then I found a message it is the photograph at the top of my bag."

Getting the bag Sam opened it up and the message sent chills down his spine. 

Written in blood was a single message: 

**_Winchesters come and play_ **

"This wasn't in any of the articles." Dean raised an eyebrow at her. 

"It wouldn't be she sent it to me. I don't know where she wrote it all I know is she wants you two to come after her. And we don't have much time she has a new family and she has already started having her fun with them. I don't want that little girl to lose her loved ones as I did. She will need them to help her through this. I couldn't spare any of the other girls from this but I can her but I need your help." Nikki pleaded with them. 

"She's telling the truth." A till then silent Jack spoke up. 

Three sets of eyes turned to him. "I can feel it, the connection between her and the other host. And her desire to make amends for the actions that were not her own." Jack explained. 

Sam knew that Jack was telling the truth and he turned his eyes to Dean. 

Tossing his hands up Dean knew he was beaten, "Alright she can stay while we chase down your psycho other half." Dean knew that he wanted her close by, he didn't trust her and he wanted her somewhere he could keep an eye on her. 

Nikki was surprised when she was given a room at the bunker and she didn't care that she was under Dean's watchful gaze she was just thankful that she had help. 

_Nikki knew she was dreaming. "Hello, Alice."_

_Alice grinned as she washed her blood covered hands, "I can't believe that you are with Sam and Dean! I am so jealous of you right now. I have been longing to meet them ever since Lilith told me about them. But now all my pawns are falling into place. Soon I will get to meet them in person and I owe it all to you."_

_Nikki shuddered at the smile Alice sent her way, "I will never be your pawn." She vowed._

_"Too late you already are." Alice smiled as she pulled her now empty hand away._

_Pain blossoming in her stomach had Nikki looking down to see a butcher knife in her stomach._

Nikki woke up screaming, her screams filled the bunker and before she knew it she was wrapped up in a warm embrace, "It's okay. It's okay." Sam whispered as he rocked the sobbing girl back and forth. Looking over Nikki's head he met Dean and Jack's worried gazes from where they stood in the doorway. 

They had been woken up by Nikki's terrified screaming and Sam had wasted no time in rushing to her room with Dean and Jack right behind him. 

* * *

"Here you go." Jack placed the hot tea in front of Nikki before he took a spot across the table from her. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being such a bother. I think it would have been better if I never came around the last thing I want is to place any of you in danger." Nikki admitted in a small voice. 

Jack didn't know why but he didn't like the sad look in her eyes, "I am the son of Lucifer. Dean and especially Sam had every reason not to want me around but Sam was the first one to care for me. I found a family in them, one that I never thought I would have." Jack explained to Nikki, "Sam and Dean will not judge you for what you were forced to do when a demon as powerful as Lilith had control of you." 

Nikki didn't know how much she needed to hear those words until her body relaxed. "Thank you, Jack. So the son of Lucifer?" 

A sheepish smile appeared on Jack's face as he rubbed the back of his neck, "That is a long and complicated story." 

"Is he flirting with her?" Dean narrowed his eyes as he watched his son talk to Nikki. Jack didn't have many friends, what with him still learning how to act human like and the fact that his real age made him just a baby even though he had the body of a teenager. 

"Well, you are his pop." Sam reminded Dean, Jack had called him dad and Dean was pop. "You were flirting with girls and guys in your early teens. But I don't think so, I think Jack just might have found someone who can understand him." 

Dean grinned at the slight jealous tone and he tugged Sam closer, "Yeah and when you turned sweet fourteen with those tiny things you called shorts all my attention was focused solely on you." 

"Good because you are mine just like I am yours," Sam growled. 

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." 

* * *

It was Max and Alicia who found Alice. They had arrived at the bunker to perform a tracking spell using Nikki's connection to Alice. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Alicia asked as she watched Sam, Dean, Jack and Nikki gear up. 

Shaking his head as he packed the demon knife Dean turned to the twins, "No if something goes wrong we will be counting on you to save our asses." 

A playful smirk appeared on Max's face, "And what fine asses they are." 

Alicia rolled her eyes as her brother flirted with Dean and Sam, not that she could blame him they were two extremely handsome men. "Just be careful all of you." 

* * *

Arriving at the out of the way house, where there were no nearby neighbours, no one that would hear screams of torture Dean shuddered. "This looks like something right out of a horror movie." 

Sam couldn't deny that Dean was right. 

"Okay, you two stay here while Dean and I check things out," Sam ordered. 

Neither Nikki nor Jack looked happy at that order but they knew better than to ignore Sam's order. 

The Impala doors closed and Jack and Nikki watched the two season hunter move towards the house. 

Placing his hand on Nikki's Jack sent her a comforting smile, "They will be okay." Jack just wished that he believed those words.

* * *

Moving like the well oiled team they are Sam and Dean entered the house and were making their way towards the living room when they heard soft sobbing. 

"Well look at that Elizabeth we have visitors." 

Dean and Sam's jaws clenched at the sight of the knife pressed against the throat of a crying eight-year-old little girl. The woman would have been considered pretty if she wasn't covered in blood. 

"Here's the deal I will let sweet Elizabeth go if you drop your guns and take her place as my guest." Alice offered. 

Dean and Sam knew that they had no choice clicking the safety back on they lowered their guns, "You have a deal now let the kid go." 

"Of course I am a woman of my word." Alice moved the knife and released her hold on the girl. 

Confused Elizabeth looked at the two men who seemed to have saved her.

"Go on kid we will get your parents," Dean promised. 

For some reason, Elizabeth believed them and she went running. 

"Now time to play." Alice held up ropes and they knew, for now, they were her playthings. 

* * *

"Look!" Nikki pointed to the small girl running out of the house. 

Jack and Nikki had stayed in the Impala for a couple of minutes before they got out and began looking for another entrance. 

Running as fast as her little legs could take her Elizabeth never noticed the two figures until she ran into them. "Please don't hurt me!" She cried covering her face with her arms. 

"We aren't going to hurt you. I promise we are with the two men who came to save you." The young man reassured her. 

Fear filled Elizabeth's eyes, "You have to help them she is going to make them her puppets." 

Jack and Nikki shared a look.

"Let us get you somewhere safe and then we will go help them. We will save them." Jack promised and for the same reason as the other man's promise Elizabeth believed them.

* * *

"Oh, you have no idea how much of a big honour this is for me." Alice was bouncing with glee as she finished tying Sam's ropes. 

"I wish we could say the same," Dean snarled back a dark glare on his face, he didn't like the way she was looking at his Sammy. 

Ignoring him Alice focused all of her attention on Sam, "The fabled Boy King of Hell. Lucifer's true vessel. Lilith told me all about you. You have no idea how much I have been waiting for this moment to meet you." 

Sam felt sick to his stomach, this girl had clearly been twisted by her time as Lilith's host. "I am not the boy king of hell. I don't even have my powers anymore not since I was trapped in the cage." Sam hoped that he could make her see some kind of reason and keep her attention on him as Dean worked on the ropes keeping him bound. 

A look of maniacal glee appeared in her eyes, "See that is where you are wrong. Your powers are a part of you, they can't just go away all we have to do is reawaken them." 

Sam froze, he had tried to do his best when he had his powers, saving the hosts instead of killing them but in the end, he had been used by both heaven and hell, tricked into breaking the final seal and freeing Lucifer. 

A giggle of pure glee escaped Alice's lips, "See that is what I like to see fear. Oh, Sam, I am going to make you whole again." 

"It is impossible my powers are gone and there is no way of bringing them back." Sam needed her to see reason. 

A peal of laughter escaped Alice as she stroked Sam's face earning a growl from Dean. "Get your hands off of him you psycho!" Dean snarled as he strained against his bonds. 

That finally got Alice to take her attention off of Sam and turn in onto Dean, "Oh that is the legendary possessive side of Dean. I'm sorry I have been neglecting you. I am a big fan of your work as Alistair's prized student." 

Dean felt vile at the back of his throat he hated being reminded of what he had done in hell and this monster looked like she was in awe of the torture he performed in hell. "You need some serious help lady." 

"Oh no it's not me who needs the help but the two of you. You both could have been Kings! You, Sam, could have all of hell bowing at your feet and making heaven tremble but you gave it all up to save each other which I can understand after all Lilith explained to me that you are soulmates and you would trade the whole world for one another. I mean Dean killed Death to save you, Sam, that is love right there." Alice looked like a fan who was in awe that she was meeting her favourite couple. 

"But anyways I have just what you need to unlock those powers of yours Sam." Alice moved away from Sam and towards the tray where she picked up a needle full of something Sam recognized right away. 

"How the hell do you have demon blood?" Dean demanded as he saw the fear in Sam's eyes, he knows firsthand how hard Sam had fought to overcome his addiction there was no way in hell he was letting her inject Sam with that stuff. 

Alice practically skipped back to a bound Sam who was doing his best retreat from her, "Oh being the former host of Lilith gives me a lot of credit among demons and when I told them that I was going to make Sam Winchester take his roll of their king well his loyal followers who have been waiting for that day were more than happy to offer up their blood for him to drink." Alice explained. 

Several things happened at once. 

Alice brought the needle close to Sam's neck.

Dean broke through his ropes. 

The locked door flew off its hinges smashing into the wall as Jack stood their glowing eyes.

Nikki moving from behind Jack to tackle Alice away from Sam. 

Figuring that Nikki and Jack had mad hatter Alice covered, for now, Dean moved towards Sam pulling out his knife and quickly cutting through the ropes that kept Sam bind to the chair. 

Cupping Sam's face in his hands Dean looked him over for any sign of injuries, "Sammy, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Dean. What about you?" Sam was just as worried for Dean as Dean was for him. He knew that Alice's taunts about him being Alistair's star student no doubt brought back memories that 

"I'm okay. I wasn't the one who had a psycho attempting to inject me full of demon blood." Dean pointed out. 

Sam had to admit that Dean did have a point there. 

The sound of the struggle pulled them back to the fight and Nikki was grappling with Alice as Jack looked on afraid to hurt his friend. 

"Why did you stop me? We could have had what we deserved! Once the boy king took his place we would have been worshiped by all of hell for giving them their king back!" Alice couldn't understand why her other half, the one she shared a connection with denied what was their destiny. 

"I would rather burn in hell for all of entirety then force Sam into something he doesn't want or take joy in making young girls watch as you murdered their families." Nikki snarled as she slammed Alice's head against the floor three times. 

Strong arms wrapped around Nikki as she found herself lifted off of Alice, "Whoa there kiddo as much as I would love to gut her, that would be too good for her. Let her pay for her crimes there is enough evidence that she can be convicted of her crimes let those she harmed get justice and closure. Show that you are better than her." Dean knew he would be singing a different tune if Alice had gotten the demon blood into Sam. 

"He's right. She will be locked away for a long time and maybe get the help she clearly needs. There has been enough bloodshed because of her don't let her win. It is what she wants." Sam added calmly. 

Nikki knew that both Sam and Dean were right if she killed Alice she would be ending the game the way she wanted it to end. 

* * *

**Alice the True Mad Hatter finally caught**. 

Dean placed the newspaper on the table with all the evidence that Nikki had collected they sent if off to Mara Daniels who used it to bring her to justice. 

"So now what do you plan on doing?" Jack asked Nikki, he hoped that she stayed around, he liked having someone his own age around. 

"I don't really know. There will be no normal life for me." Nikki knew that normal had died the day Lilith took over her body. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a silent look as they had a silent conversation one that Sam came out on top of. 

"You can stay here with us. You already showed that you have skills when it comes to research and you could help me out in finding information that other hunters will need. That is important because sometimes that can be life or death situations. It would be nice to have the help." Sam offered Nikki a soft smile. 

Looking between the three Winchester's Nikki felt something she hadn't in a long time like she belonged. "I would like that a lot." 

"Great welcome to the family kid. Next, we will be getting a dog." Dean's smile showed he was joking. 

"Can we?" Three voices asked at once and Dean groaned as he was faced with three sets of hopeful eyes. 

"No." 

* * *

Humming under her breath Alice wrapped up in a straight jacket she ignored everything around her. 

It wasn't until she felt a powerful presence in the room did she stop her humming. 

An older man who radiated power off of him dressed in a tailored black suit stared at her. 

"Who are you?" Alice asked. 

"I am Death and you have harmed those I have chosen to watch over. Now I shall put to rest all the souls your actions cut short." 


End file.
